havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 007
7:05:50 PM Josh: So, previously, most of you went on a mission to guard Ambassador Rosa Underbarrow to the Citadel at the center of town. After a rather heated scuffle with notorious criminal Captain Black and his crew of Kenku minions, you managed to accomplish this. 7:07:56 PM Josh: After dropping the ambassador off, you were given free reign for the rest of the day with the promise of a reward for your endeavor given to you tomorrow, in addition to something you may find at your HQ when you get back. 7:08:08 PM Quill: ((pours one out for Gerald)) 7:08:50 PM Josh: Following a suggestion from Taeral, mentor, guide and glowy ball of sarcasm and whining, you went to the Mage's Guild to find some books of his that were reset back on the library shelves. 7:10:04 PM Josh: In the library, you found your teammate, Creed, not ill as you had assumed that morning, poking around the library and being attacked by two creatures called Nothics, trying to eat her brains. After another fight, you managed to put down the horrible monsters, find the books you sought and are now exiting the library. Which is where we find ourselves now. 7:10:38 PM Quill: ((We still have that carriage, right?)) 7:11:06 PM Josh: Oh, also, Creed took the eyes of the Nothics and was talking with Taeral about selling them. And, yes, you do indeed have your carriage still. 7:11:17 PM Creed: Indeed. 7:11:23 PM Josie: That was either a very good library or a very bad library. 7:11:40 PM Josie: And we should get rid of those eyes as quickly as possible. They look... gooshy. 7:11:52 PM Creed: "That library was very nice, at least to me it was." 7:11:57 PM Anna: They will likely rot, yes. 7:12:08 PM Josie: Were you even really sick? 7:12:13 PM Creed: "The plan is to sell them, and I’d rather they not rot before then." 7:12:13 PM Josie: If so, I'm glad you feel better. 7:12:28 PM Creed: "I was feeling better so I went off to the library, I didn't feel well at first." 7:12:45 PM Creed: "After all, I didn't know where the rest of you had gone." 7:12:47 PM Anna: Had I known the mages kept such a magnificent library, perhaps I would not have hidden away in my quarters. 7:12:54 PM *** Josie nods. "A lot of times if you go back to sleep things get better. Not everything. But some things." *** 7:13:06 PM Josh: Taeral: "As I was saying, I may know of a place to trade them. Although, we probably should continue this discussion away from the guild." 7:13:12 PM Josie: Yes. 7:13:19 PM Creed: "That is a fair assumption." 7:13:43 PM *** Josie puts her cat on her lap. It tries to bat at Taeral half-heartedly. *** 7:14:26 PM Josh: ((After you all pile into the carriage, I assume)) 7:14:37 PM Quill: ((Yep.)) 7:14:41 PM Josh: ((Hard to have a cat on your lap, otherwise)) 7:14:42 PM Hank: Am I still the driver? 7:14:56 PM Josh: ((are you?)) 7:15:20 PM Quill: ((I would guess so! You have shown great facility at it.)) 7:15:23 PM Hank: (sure) 7:15:32 PM Creed: (( have at it! )) 7:15:32 PM *** Anna is, again, a cat. Space saving, awaaaaaay. *** 7:15:43 PM Josh: Ok, so, Hank, make an animal handling check, please. 7:16:33 PM Josh: They don't even put up a fight this time. You make your way through the city with ease. 7:16:47 PM Rune: I bet you can get a lot of people to feed you and pet you that way. 7:17:05 PM Hank: Where are we heading? 7:17:15 PM Josh: Taeral: "Um, Miss Rune, could you please stick me out that front window? I should probably direct Hank where we are going." 7:17:23 PM Quill: Back home, I thought. 7:17:31 PM Anna: Meeeeeew. 7:17:32 PM Rune: All right, but you might get a bug on you. 7:17:33 PM *** Rune does. *** 7:17:38 PM Josh: Taeral: "Oh, are we going home, first?" 7:18:00 PM Anna: Mrurr. 7:18:07 PM Josh: Taeral begins guiding Hank to the drop off point, until someone objects. 7:18:16 PM Rune: I don't see why. 7:18:16 PM *** Quill shrugs. *** 7:18:27 PM Quill: Okay, sorry, I was distracted. 7:18:34 PM Creed: The sooner we sell these the better. 7:18:44 PM *** Quill settles into the carriage and pulls out a book. *** 7:19:38 PM Josh: As you ride you see that, even compared to the district you were in, which was already on the low end of the city's economic scale, the streets are getting grimier and grimier as you travel. 7:19:48 PM *** Anna places her paws on the sill and looks out one of the windows. *** 7:19:49 PM Hank: So where exactly are we going Taeral? 7:21:01 PM Anna: Miiiiiii? 7:21:33 PM Josh: Taeral: "A tavern called The Shadow's Fear. Not the most hospitable place, but perfect for our needs. 7:21:41 PM Rune: ... do you like it when other people scritch you? 7:22:32 PM Quill: ....The Shadow's Fear? Why not call it 'The Dark Lord's Torture Pit'. Or 'The Health Inspector's Nightmare.' 7:22:52 PM Creed: "They don't need to call it the obvious, until it's really obvious." 7:23:00 PM *** Anna shrugs her little kitty shoulders. *** 7:23:37 PM *** Quill makes a face and closes his book. "So I take it we're meeting someone specific." *** 7:24:17 PM Josh: Taeral: "Hopefully, if he's still around." 7:24:37 PM *** Rune shrugs, and scritches both kitties. *** 7:24:40 PM *** Rune is a good kitty slave. *** 7:24:56 PM Josh: Taeral: "Ah, here we are." 7:24:57 PM | Edited 7:24:00 PM Hank: I will wait outside with the carriage. It will cause less issues 7:25:13 PM Creed: "Thank you, for protecting the carriage, Hank." 7:25:22 PM Rune: Are you sure? ... oh, in case it's illegal. 7:25:25 PM Rune: Good idea. 7:25:37 PM Quill: And if we're not back in ten minutes, you come in and rescue us. 7:26:20 PM Hank: Yell if you need backup and sure you have 10 minutes 7:26:49 PM Creed: "If scrawny mage McGee can survive this place, we'll be fine. Don't worry so much." 7:26:55 PM Rune: I think you'll be able to tell from the smoke coming from the building. 7:27:13 PM Josh: As the carriage pulls up, you see that the bar is pressed right against the outer wall of the city. The tavern is this rather small, surprisingly well-maintained little place between these two very run down buildings. The lettering is nice and big, the windows are kept, it looks a good deal better than anywhere else nearby. 7:27:20 PM Rune: Taeral is a mage. People usually leave us alone. Or learn to enjoy being on fire. 7:27:47 PM Creed: "Well, that's a nice thought. But not nearly as nice or as presentable as this place." 7:28:15 PM Josh: Taeral: "Um...I should note...we're not actually going in the tavern." 7:28:28 PM Quill: Oh. Where are we going? 7:28:31 PM Rune: ... through the Wall? 7:28:35 PM Creed: "Of course we aren't." 7:28:48 PM Josh: Taeral: "We want that alleyway, besides it." And you do see a shallow, but still shady little alleyway. 7:28:56 PM Anna: Miu. 7:29:26 PM Josh: Ok, so, what's the marching order here. 7:29:56 PM Creed: (( I say mage orb first, he knows the way )) 7:29:56 PM *** Rune goes second to last! *** 7:29:58 PM *** Anna trots along near the group, somewhat near the middle. *** 7:30:10 PM *** Rune can hold him up a bit so he can see. *** 7:30:24 PM *** Quill will go first. *** 7:30:32 PM Creed: (( I'm carrying goods so I’ll be behind quill )) 7:31:06 PM Josh: Ok, and Hank, you're with the cart? 7:31:57 PM Hank: (yes but paying attention to the group) 7:32:56 PM Josh: Ok, so you guys head down the alley and you hit the outer wall pretty quickly, as it is right there. Towering over everything, still very imposing, if a little worn over the centuries. You guys don't see anyone here, or a door from which they could appear. Does anyone here know Thieves' Cant? 7:33:25 PM Quill: ((Nope!)) 7:33:36 PM | Edited 7:32:17 PM Quill: ((I can't cant.)) 7:33:43 PM *** Rune does not. They don't give you any spare languages in this one. :( *** 7:36:11 PM Creed: (( I do!) ) 7:36:25 PM Josh: Taeral begins making a series of strange noises with his mouth. As he does so, a plume of smoke begins to come up from the ground. When it clears, a cloaked half-orc figure stands in it's place. 7:36:50 PM Josh: He looks at you, confused for a moment, then spots Taeral and goes from confusion, to shock, to mild amusement. 7:37:10 PM Josh: Half-Orc: "Taeral! You lost weight." 7:37:17 PM Creed: Creed snickers. 7:37:20 PM Rune: Quite a bit. 7:37:24 PM Anna: Harrumph. 7:38:05 PM Josh: Taeral rolls his eyes. "Hello Doreth. Where's Pomee? Doesn't he usually deal here?" 7:38:23 PM Josh: Doreth: "Not anymore. Played the wrong people." 7:39:22 PM Josh: Doreth looks out at the rest of you, his eyes settling on Creed. In particular, the rather bulbous pouch hanging from her belt. 7:39:40 PM Creed: "It's not coinage, if you're curious." 7:39:57 PM Rune: She throws rocks. 7:40:56 PM Josh: Doreth chuckles. "Big looking rocks. So...what brings you and your...rock chucking friends to my boss's side of town?" 7:41:21 PM Anna: Miu. 7:41:28 PM Creed: Creed sighs, "We have sizable... rocks to sell, if we're going to go with this choice of words." 7:41:46 PM | Edited 7:40:29 PM Josh: Doreth looks at Anna. "It yours or a stray?" 7:42:02 PM Creed: "It's ours, don't mind it." 7:42:18 PM Quill: She turns into a bear sometimes. 7:42:43 PM Josh: Doreth: "Damn. I skipped lunch. So...what sort of rocks we talking here? Nice and shiny I hope." 7:42:55 PM Creed: "Shiny in their own right, I suppose." 7:43:08 PM Creed: Creed holds out an open sack for him to peer into. 7:43:23 PM Creed: "It won't bite, but it'll give you the stink eye." 7:44:08 PM Josh: Doreth does. "That it will. Nasty buggers those Nothics, eh? Where'd you find them round here?" 7:44:12 PM Rune: If you eat my cats I'll set you on fire. 7:44:34 PM Creed: "It was rummaging around in the mages guild, there were two so I figured why not harvest both and sell them off?" 7:44:42 PM Josh: Doreth: "Easy, horns. I don't eat other people's meals. I know better." 7:44:44 PM Rune: ... not trying to be mean, just letting you know. 7:45:40 PM Josh: Doreth: "Heh. The guild's having those kinds of problems. Good. Bad for them is good for me and my bosses. So..." He holds out a hand. "May I?" 7:46:12 PM Creed: Creed eyes him a bit (pun intended) before allowing him to inspect the goods. 7:46:59 PM Josh: He pulls an eye out, delicately. He fingers it a bit, inspects it from all sides. "Not bad. No cuts, no tears. These ain't the easiest things to get out." 7:47:29 PM | Edited 7:46:09 PM Creed: "It was a bit tricky at first, but once I got one out I learned it wasn't as hard the second time around." 7:47:48 PM *** Rune turns away, looking a bit pale. *** 7:48:27 PM *** Anna gazes on, unflinching. *** 7:48:46 PM Josh: Doreth gives you a look up and down. "Heh. I bet. Hands like that and good business sense, you've got a nice future for yourself, Violet." 7:49:12 PM Creed: "You could say it runs in the family." 7:49:39 PM Josh: Doreth puts it back in the bag. "Still. Stuff like this, big, easy to spot, not the easiest thing to move. And, in my business, that can be all the difference." 7:50:03 PM Rune: I bet you have at least three buyers in mind already. 7:50:19 PM Creed: "It's hard to look away from, but once you know how to deal with them, it gets easier." 7:51:38 PM Josh: He turns to Rune. "Maybe I do. Granted..." he points at Taeral "I've clearly lost one of my best buyers, so, that route's been closed off. Still, I could part with maybe...oh...I dunno...50 gold a piece?" 7:51:51 PM Josh: Taeral makes a series of scoffing sounds. 7:53:30 PM *** Anna looks at the orc with the kind of passive "how dare you" face that only a cat can pull off. *** 7:54:43 PM Josh: Taeral: "That price is outrageous and you know it." 7:55:06 PM Creed: "One seventy five, each." 7:55:18 PM Creed: "And you'll still be making a profit after." 7:55:38 PM Josh: Make a persuasion check. 7:55:53 PM Creed: what the 7:55:56 PM Creed: (( not again )) 7:56:17 PM Josh: Doreth just laughs. "50". 7:56:45 PM Creed: "You're not going to be running off with a 150 gold profit from both of these things. How about you give us 100 and you get a 100 profit off of them?" 7:56:47 PM Rune: Taeral, should we feel insulted or just skip right to setting him on fire? 7:57:11 PM Josh: Taeral: "Fire might draw attention. Freezing him would be easier." 7:57:26 PM Josh: Rune, roll intimidation. 7:58:33 PM *** Rune uses Thaumaturgy to make her eyes turn red first. Racial ability yeah! *** 7:58:50 PM Josh: Ok. Between that and Taeral, I'll give you advantage here. 7:58:51 PM Quill: ((Daaaaaamn.)) 7:58:56 PM Creed: (( wthhhh) 7:59:03 PM Josh: Not that you needed it, apparently. 7:59:17 PM Creed: (( quint gets crits while creed gets nat 1s )) 7:59:49 PM Rune: ((It's because I have no ranks and am basically totally unintimidating. :) )) 8:00:01 PM Rune: ((Also I'm not totally sure she's bluffing.)) 8:00:12 PM Josh: Doreth starts looking kind of nervous. "Hey now, let's not be hasty here. How about 100 gold a piece. That's still fair, eh?" 8:00:23 PM Josh: You can roll insight to find out, if you want. 8:00:28 PM Creed: "That is what I just stated." 8:00:37 PM Josh: And Doreth's a man. Just to be clear. 8:00:52 PM Josh: Oh, you mean Rune might not be bluffing. Nevermind. 8:01:13 PM Creed: "I'm alright with this outcome, anyone else object?" 8:01:19 PM Josh: Doreth: "No, you wanted 175. This is fair." 8:01:35 PM Creed: (( you missed it then, hold on )) 8:01:44 PM Rune: I have more of an affinity with fire. 8:01:44 PM Creed: April 8, 2016 7:56 PM Gamerstrider (Laav): <<< "You're not going to be running off with a 150 gold profit from both of these things. How about you give us 100 and you get a 100 profit off of them?" 8:01:53 PM Josh: Oh, I did miss that, sorry. 8:01:57 PM Creed: (( it's alright )) 8:02:08 PM Quill: Seems more reasonable. 8:02:25 PM Josh: Doreth: "Violet's happy, I'm happy, Whoever this guy is, he's happy. Let's all be happy." 8:02:36 PM Creed: "200 profit for us, 200 profit for you, it works out." 8:03:04 PM Anna: Miu. 8:03:04 PM Josh: Doreth: "Depending on how the boss sees it, I imagine he'll be fine with this endeavor." 8:03:05 PM Creed: "Of course, you could always haggle for more but let's not delve into the business you have with your other customers." 8:03:21 PM Josh: Doreth: "Mr. Darksbane knows a good offer when he sees it." 8:03:30 PM *** Rune shrugs. *** 8:03:31 PM Rune: I'm fine. 8:03:33 PM Creed: "Do you need his approval first before the trade?" 8:04:13 PM Josh: Doreth: "Nah, not for something like this. Don't you worry about me, Violet." 8:04:51 PM Josh: He reaches into his cloak and, after a moment or two, pulls out a small bag with exactly 200 gold. He hold it out to Creed. 8:05:34 PM Creed: Creed takes the small bag and backs from the two sacks of eyes. "Pleasure to do business with you, we might see each other again sometime." 8:05:55 PM Anna: Miii! 8:06:22 PM Rune: You shouldn't eat cats. They make good pets. 8:06:27 PM Josh: Doreth grabs the eye-bag. "I hope so. Thanks for sending them my way, Taeral." 8:06:51 PM Josh: Doreth turns to Rune. "Ok ma'am. I'll...I'll keep that in mind." 8:07:13 PM Josh: He's visibly keeping his distance from Rune. That eye thing really seemed to shake him. 8:07:16 PM *** Rune smiles and dismisses the creepy eye effect. *** 8:07:50 PM *** Quill starts heading back to the carriage. *** 8:08:08 PM Creed: Creed makes a set of noises towards Doreth before leaving with the group. 8:08:11 PM Josh: Doreth relaxes and nods at Creed. He nods up to the roof. The smoke comes back, and when it disperses, he's gone. 8:08:44 PM *** Anna trots toward the end of the alley. *** 8:08:50 PM Rune: They're also kind of gamey. 8:09:20 PM Josh: Your cat mews at you in a "You're kidding, right?" manner. 8:09:39 PM Josh: Ok, so you all come back to the carriage and rejoin Hank. 8:10:26 PM Rune: Don't worry, I would never eat you. Unless you were already dead and we were starving. But if that happens and I'm already dead and you're starving you should probably eat me. Start with the limbs, they'll go bad first. 8:11:28 PM Creed: "Avoid the brain, if you can." 8:11:44 PM *** Rune nods. *** 8:11:51 PM Rune: You can get the shaking disease that way. 8:11:59 PM Josh: So, what are you guys doing now? 8:12:29 PM Quill: I'm curious to see what Steelfarmer has waiting for us back home. 8:12:42 PM | Edited 8:11:31 PM Creed: Creed hands Rune 40 gold for her help in securing the deal. 8:12:59 PM Rune: ((Rune. My name should be updated, dangit! But if not that is okay too. :) )) 8:12:59 PM Creed: (( hushhh) 8:13:08 PM Creed: (( I'll update it myself )) 8:13:11 PM Rune: Thanks! I'll put it to some kitchen supplies or something. 8:13:34 PM *** Anna joins Hank on the driver's bench. "Murr?" *** 8:13:48 PM Creed: (( I didn't have you added that's why x: )) 8:13:54 PM Rune: ((Ahh!)) 8:14:27 PM Josh: Ok. So. You guys pile into the carriage, except for Anna, who, still a cat, rides with Hank up front and head back to the HQ. 8:14:43 PM Josh: Given your last roll, Hank, I'll say you can just get them started up. 8:15:04 PM Hank: (thank you) 8:16:34 PM Josh: So, you guys are riding through. Hank knows the city pretty well, he can navigate back pretty easily. You guys work your way, until your almost back in your home neighborhood. 8:17:04 PM Josh: And...can you roll perception for me Hank. With advantage. 8:17:37 PM Josh: Anna, you can get in on this too, if you want. 8:17:47 PM Josh: No advantage for you, though. 8:18:15 PM *** Rune polishes Taeral. *** 8:18:30 PM Anna: 16 8:18:44 PM Josh: Ok. You're driving along when, suddenly, you see a blur of motion dive out in front of the carriage. You manage to stop in time, although, you jostle everyone in the back, pretty good. When you hear crying from in front of the horses. 8:19:40 PM *** Anna scampers down for a look. *** 8:19:55 PM Hank: I get down as well 8:20:05 PM *** Rune falls forward, and the cat gets tossed onto Quill's face. *** 8:20:17 PM Quill: Ow! 8:20:26 PM Rune: Ow! 8:20:43 PM Josh: As you guys get down, you see a young girl, dressed in very tattered, raggy clothes, lying in front of the carriage. She's bleeding from the head, and crying loud, agonized cries of pain. 8:21:18 PM *** Quill removes the cat. *** 8:21:20 PM Josh: The cat, freaking out, digs it's claws pretty deep into Quill's face, dealing one point of damage. 8:21:28 PM Josh: Make a strength check, Quill. 8:21:54 PM Quill: ((Big 7!)) 8:22:13 PM Josh: It takes you a while, but you do manage to get him off, leaving some very attractive scratch marks down your face. 8:22:34 PM *** Anna is almost immediately druid. She attempts to calm the girl and cast Cure Wounds. *** 8:22:39 PM *** Quill hands teh cat back to Rune. *** 8:22:55 PM Rune: I think I bruised my face on your knee. 8:23:03 PM *** Rune strokes the cat apologetically. *** 8:23:05 PM Rune: Sorry. 8:23:21 PM Anna: You're going to be alright. Don't worry. 8:23:26 PM Josh: The girl's cries diminish, but she still looks pretty spooked. 8:23:29 PM *** Rune addresses the apology to Quill and the cat, and wobbles out of the carriage. *** 8:23:45 PM *** Quill touches the scratch. "If this scars, will it look good?" *** 8:24:06 PM *** Rune , over her shoulder, "No. It's at a weird angle." *** 8:24:33 PM Anna: pts of damage healed. 8:24:35 PM Rune: What happened? 8:25:00 PM Josh: The cure wounds works pretty well. You get the sense she was more grazed than anything. She just got really scared. The wound it basically gone now. 8:25:17 PM Rune: Did we run somebody over again? 8:25:40 PM *** Quill gets out too. *** 8:25:43 PM Anna: Almost certainly not. 8:25:51 PM Quill: I think these horses just have a taste for blood at this point. 8:25:53 PM Anna: What happened, child? 8:26:29 PM Josh: Girl: "I...I was...I was just playing and...and I had to get home...and...and...*cries*" 8:27:27 PM Rune: Did we run you over or not? 8:27:31 PM Rune: You don't look run over. 8:27:32 PM Quill: ((I distrust this adorable child. 21 insight.)) 8:27:34 PM Josh: Looking at her now, even with just passive insight...this is actually starting to look funny. 8:27:35 PM Creed: ((Criiiit)) 8:28:03 PM Rune: You'd be flatter. And more .... squashed. 8:28:25 PM Quill: What's your game, smudged human child? I know you're fibbing. 8:28:27 PM Hank: I managed to stop the carriage in time 8:28:35 PM Josh: Girl: "You're a meanie! First you hit me, then you yell at me!" 8:28:56 PM Anna: Well, then. Keep going in a homeward direction, I suppo- 8:29:02 PM *** Quill looks around, wondering if she's supposed to be a distraction, maybe. *** 8:29:18 PM Quill: Well, stop lying all the time and we'd be nicer. 8:29:40 PM Josh: Roll perception, Quill. 8:29:45 PM Rune: We could squash her. 8:30:08 PM Rune: Then it wouldn't be a lie anymore. 8:30:10 PM Hank: No we couldn't 8:30:20 PM Quill: ((22)) 8:30:33 PM Rune: Yes we could. 8:30:37 PM Anna: You were only a little hurt, and that was likely not done by the horses. Who or what actually scratched you? 8:30:43 PM Josh: The girl starts crying again at being squashed. 8:30:43 PM Rune: We have a carriage, they're very good at squashing things. 8:31:01 PM Quill: ((Steelfarmer's going to be so proud of us.)) 8:31:09 PM Hank: It is the principle of the thing not the capability 8:31:13 PM Creed: She's scamming you quill! Check your pockets! 8:31:23 PM Rune: I didn't say we should, I said we could. 8:31:34 PM Creed: Look over here! 8:31:34 PM *** Anna looks around warily. *** 8:31:56 PM Rune: We could also take off all our clothes and run around singing "A Wizard's Staff Has a Knob on the End" at the top of our lungs. 8:32:07 PM Rune: It's an option. It's not necessarily a good option. 8:33:03 PM *** Quill sighs, and uses his Drowness to cast Faerie Fire. *** 8:33:17 PM Josh: The girl suddenly stops screaming. 8:33:40 PM Creed: Can they hear creed now? 8:33:54 PM Josh: Quill's Faerie Fire briefly reveals a disembodied hand grabbing the other end of a bag of coins Creed is holding. It vanishes moments later. 8:34:13 PM Quill: ((20 foot cube, illuminates invisible things if they fail a dex save.)) 8:34:13 PM Creed: Creed will take out a dagger and slash at it. 8:34:39 PM Josh: ((Out of game, can you guys see Creed? He is typing)) 8:34:40 PM Rune: For one thing, I like "The Hedgehog Can Never Be--" 8:34:47 PM Rune: ... what is that? 8:34:49 PM Rune: ((Yes.)) 8:34:53 PM Quill: ((Yep, I can.)) 8:34:53 PM Josh: ((Ok)) 8:35:00 PM Anna: yeh. 8:35:09 PM Hank: (yes ) 8:35:11 PM Creed: (Good) 8:35:12 PM *** Anna casts Entangle in that area. *** 8:35:16 PM Josh: The moment all of you see this, the girl tries to run. 8:35:33 PM Josh: ((What area?)) 8:35:39 PM Creed: "Catch her, I have the bag!" 8:36:03 PM Anna: area in which the hand was seen. 8:36:16 PM Josh: ((You're standing in that area)) 8:36:26 PM Josh: ((It's right here, by the carriage)) 8:36:29 PM *** Quill points at an alleyway. "Down there!" *** 8:36:36 PM Anna: then. 8:36:48 PM Josh: The girl goes in one direction, Quill is pointing down the opposite. 8:36:52 PM *** Rune runs after the kid! *** 8:37:07 PM Anna: I cast it in an area she is running to, so that she will run into it? 8:37:16 PM Josh: ((Sure, go for it)) 8:37:53 PM Anna: don't need to roll. She needs to make a STR save. 8:38:19 PM Josh: ((I'm guessing a 2 isn't enough)) 8:38:27 PM *** Quill will go toward the alley where I saw that other person. *** 8:38:40 PM Anna: correct 8:39:04 PM Josh: As you point at an area, vines come tearing up, ensnaring the girl. And wrecking the street, but that's another person's problem. 8:40:44 PM Josh: The girl struggles but cannot break free. 8:40:48 PM Anna: No. You attempted to cheat my companions. 8:40:53 PM Josh: Girl: "Lemme go! Lemme go!" 8:41:17 PM *** Quill returns. "The other kid got away." *** 8:41:30 PM Rune: Why should we let you go? You tried to rob us. 8:41:42 PM Quill: Can't be arsed to go into the sewers after a child. 8:41:54 PM Josh: Girl: "You have a carriage! You don't need it!" 8:42:03 PM Rune: It doesn't belong to us. 8:42:17 PM Rune: It belongs to our employers. 8:42:54 PM Hank: And stealing from the city guard is not a smart idea 8:43:28 PM Josh: Girl: "Well, I didn't know that's who you was!" 8:43:37 PM Josh: Girl: "I'm sorry. Please let me go." 8:43:55 PM Rune: Do you have an interesting sob story? 8:44:02 PM *** Anna looks questioningly at the others. *** 8:44:08 PM Rune: Dead parents, that kind of thing? 8:44:24 PM Hank: everyone in this area has an interesting sob story 8:44:26 PM Rune: Orphanage? Raised on the streets? 8:44:36 PM Rune: Rebelling against abusive parents? 8:45:01 PM Josh: Girl: "Yes! All that! Please let me go!" 8:45:13 PM Rune: My point is, he tells stories for money. 8:45:16 PM *** Rune points at Quill. *** 8:45:34 PM Rune: You could do that too. It's legal and tends not to result in squashings. 8:45:39 PM Quill: True. 8:46:04 PM Josh: Girl: "I don't have any stories. I just wanna go home." 8:46:06 PM Quill: And your little friend abandoned you, too, so find better friends. 8:46:25 PM *** Rune hands her 20 gold pieces. *** 8:46:42 PM Rune: Don't bother us again or we will squash you. 8:46:44 PM *** Anna dismisses the vines, which wither away near-instantly. *** 8:47:05 PM Josh: The girl drops. She looks at the gold, very suspiciously, but takes it. 8:47:09 PM Hank: will you stop with the squashing random people 8:47:13 PM Josh: Girl: "...thank you..." 8:47:14 PM Rune: ... Tell your friends. 8:47:20 PM Quill: She's not random. 8:47:37 PM Rune: I haven't squashed anybody yet. Besides, you're the only one who can squash people because you drive all the time. 8:47:42 PM Rune: All I can do is set them on fire. 8:47:48 PM *** Rune eyes the kid pointedly. *** 8:48:01 PM Josh: As you all watch, the girl shrinks down into a mouse form and scurries off. 8:48:15 PM *** Rune grabs her cat just in case. *** 8:48:22 PM Hank: well someone else is welcome to drive I wouldn't want anyone deprived here 8:48:23 PM Quill: I knew it, she was a mouse all along. 8:48:44 PM Josh: Can I get perception checks, all around. 8:48:58 PM Rune: Hopefully that won't happen again. Although now we might get a lot of beggars with interesting stories. 8:49:16 PM Creed: ((perception from creed too?)) 8:49:20 PM Quill: ((21)) 8:49:25 PM Creed: (( she's still in the carriage)) 8:50:00 PM Hank: Lets go to the carriage and get home 8:50:02 PM Josh: ((Yes, you too, Creed)) 8:50:05 PM Anna: I just want to go home before this day dumps any more weird on me. 8:50:21 PM Creed: (( 19 )) 8:50:21 PM Rune: I'm weird. 8:50:35 PM Creed: Creed has the bags of gold being held tightly, for the record. 8:51:11 PM Anna: You're weird that I have accepted as a part of daily life, and frankly enjoy the company of. 8:51:12 PM Quill: So is this area known for a bunch of magic orphan thieves? 8:51:40 PM Rune: Oh! Well, that's all right, then. 8:52:00 PM Anna: A cabal of shapeshifting urchin thieves is a less acceptable kind of weird. 8:52:13 PM Hank: Pickpockets but not specifically magicusers 8:52:40 PM Quill: Well, both of those kids had magic, so did the other kid I spotted up on that rooftop watching us before he vanished. 8:52:59 PM Rune: Hmm. Maybe a group is using them as spies. 8:53:21 PM Hank: Let us continue this conversation at home ok 8:53:26 PM Rune: Hopefully they won't bother us again. 8:53:33 PM Anna: Let's just head off before more weird shows up. 8:54:19 PM Creed: "Well, that was a rather shocking situation, I'm glad you all grasped it so well." Creed says with a very slight sarcastic tone. 8:54:43 PM Rune: I didn't. I ran into Quill's left knee with my face. 8:55:16 PM Josh: Taeral: "I can't be sure, but the girl didn't seem to be using any arcane techniques I know of. I think she may have been like you, Anna." 8:55:19 PM Creed: Creed reaches out to help Rune into the carriage. 8:55:31 PM *** Rune hops in. *** 8:55:35 PM Anna: Almost certainly. 8:55:40 PM *** Quill gets in. *** 8:55:42 PM Rune: She's a catperson? 8:55:43 PM Anna: I'll have to look into that. 8:55:56 PM Josh: Taeral: "Mouse-person, in this case." 8:55:59 PM *** Anna also enters the carriage. *** 8:56:53 PM Anna: I can turn into a mouse, as well, you know. I often don't, because the world of a mouse is filled with danger, but the functionality exists. 8:57:11 PM Rune: Oh. I just assumed you were a werecat with a bear option. 8:57:48 PM Rune: A werecatbear. 8:58:02 PM Josh: Rune, what's your touch AC? 8:58:24 PM Creed: (( doubt it matters now )) 8:58:43 PM Quill: The woodelf druids back home could shapeshift. 8:58:48 PM Rune: ((Not much!)) 8:58:58 PM Creed: (( does it beat a 5 though? lol )) 8:59:07 PM Josh: Rune, as you pull your hand away from Creed's, you note sparks of electricity come shooting out. 8:59:22 PM Josh: As does everyone else, too. 8:59:31 PM Quill: Also they were kind of jackasses. Figuratively, though I suppose literally if they wanted. 8:59:31 PM Rune: Yii! 8:59:33 PM Anna: Druidic magic seems to fit my abilit- 8:59:37 PM Creed: "Woah!" 8:59:39 PM Anna: WHAT. 8:59:52 PM Quill: Is that not normal? 8:59:57 PM *** Rune skips back, and ungracefully falls on her butt. And tail. And yelps again. *** 9:00:00 PM Creed: Creed recoils. "No! It's not!" 9:00:19 PM Rune: She's a were-eel! 9:00:19 PM Anna: Are you alright? Both of you? 9:00:39 PM *** Rune clambers to her feet, rubbing the top part of her tail. *** 9:00:45 PM Rune: Ow. 9:01:02 PM *** Rune eyes Creed. *** 9:01:08 PM Rune: You don't look very eely. 9:01:13 PM Creed: Creed holds her head. "Oww..." 9:01:24 PM Creed: "What was that??" 9:01:44 PM Anna: That doesn't look alright. 9:02:03 PM Rune: Did it feel like a giant squeezing fist in your head that suddenly let go, and then left a gap that feels like a bundle of squeezed-out cotton wool? 9:02:38 PM Anna: I am skilled in medicine. Would you like me to verify that there is nothing wrong with your head that I can detect? 9:02:47 PM Creed: "...That would be... a way of putting it, yes..?" 9:03:14 PM Rune: It's probably a spell, then. Taeral, what do you think? 9:03:17 PM *** Quill reaches out to touch Rune and see if there's any energy discharge. *** 9:03:45 PM *** Rune startles, but does not try to dodge. *** 9:03:57 PM *** Anna seems concerned, but reluctant to touch Creed. *** 9:03:57 PM *** Quill just touches her arm. *** 9:04:09 PM | Edited 9:02:59 PM Creed: Creed looks over her hands to see their condition. 9:04:17 PM Josh: There is no discharge. 9:04:20 PM Anna: gonna have to go afk for a bit. 9:04:48 PM Josh: Taeral: "I have a hunch. I cannot tell for certain, though." 9:04:53 PM *** Rune jolts a bit toward Quill and shouts "AHHH!" at him. *** 9:05:13 PM Creed: "Taeral... Is there a way to tell for certain then?" 9:05:16 PM Josh: ((Ok, Anna)) 9:05:44 PM Josh: Taeral: "Yes. But I'm not sure if it's a good idea. At least, not the ways I know." 9:06:02 PM Josh: Taeral: "I believe this may have been an awakening." 9:06:14 PM Josh: Taeral: "And a bad one, at that." 9:06:16 PM Creed: "Well, let's talk about it on the way home." 9:06:35 PM Josh: ((You guys are on the way home. You've been driving for a while now.)) 9:06:42 PM Creed: (( OH sorry )) 9:06:46 PM Josh: ((lol)) 9:06:49 PM Creed: "Awakening?" 9:07:22 PM Quill: Hmmm. 9:07:22 PM Rune: ... you had a headache this morning, didn't you? 9:07:30 PM Rune: A really bad one. 9:07:42 PM Rune: I bet it felt like your head was being squashed in a vise. 9:07:55 PM Creed: "I did yes but it felt more like a slight migraine, but I had a weird tingly sensation since we left the mages guild." 9:08:17 PM Josh: Taeral: "Oh dear." 9:08:19 PM Rune: And simultaneously overstuffed, like one of those hideous comfy couches. 9:08:20 PM Creed: "It stopped after a bit, of course, so I found it aught to mention." 9:08:28 PM Quill: Oh dear? 9:08:37 PM Josh: Taeral: "Creed. I think you may have magic." 9:08:47 PM Josh: Taeral: "Or, have gotten it, somehow." 9:09:09 PM Creed: "The only thing I've come into contact with was-- Oh." 9:09:28 PM Creed: "You don't think it could have come from the Nothics do you?" 9:10:07 PM Josh: Taeral: "It's possible. They can affect brains. I am not one to study such things though." 9:10:18 PM Josh: Taeral: "We shall have to find someone who is." 9:10:35 PM Rune: You should probably invest in some willowbark extract. 9:11:02 PM Rune: You get used to the overstuffed feeling but the wrung-out part can still happen. 9:11:13 PM Rune: ... isn't having magic a good thing? 9:11:46 PM Josh: Taeral: "It can be. When it occurs naturally. But this pain, this tingling...this doesn't seem like natural arcane." 9:11:47 PM Creed: "That depends on the user." 9:12:09 PM Rune: I had headaches at first too. 9:12:11 PM Josh: Taeral: "Which means we cannot go through the guild, not without...not without attracting attention from...them." 9:12:24 PM Rune: ... you should probably join the guild. They get a little ... funny... if you don't. 9:12:28 PM Quill: Do you know why the Nothics were after you? They seemed pretty interested in you. 9:12:29 PM Creed: "Them? Don't use pronouns like that." 9:12:45 PM Josh: Taeral: "The Witch Hunters" 9:13:04 PM Creed: "They weren't that interested, they called me corrupted and I found that grotesque of them to say, being what they are and initiated combat after one tried to gnaw at me." 9:13:23 PM Josh: Taeral turns to Rune: "I am assuming you were young when it occurred. And you still require actual knowledge to cast." 9:13:42 PM Josh: Taeral: "Corrupted. Did they say corrupted?" 9:13:44 PM Hank: Why do we always come back to the witch hunters? 9:14:08 PM Quill: Because they're assholes. 9:14:24 PM Quill: I've heard. 9:14:48 PM Creed: "Well, they called me taint, really." 9:14:49 PM Rune: Yes, but some people are late bloomers. 9:14:58 PM Creed: "Which I assume would be under the same terminology." 9:15:00 PM Josh: Taeral: "Sadly, I am not knowledgeable here. Esme and Oserik seem on the up and up, so maybe we can trust them, but the rest of the guild...TAINT?!?" 9:15:05 PM Rune: Well they can just shove it up their eyeholes. 9:15:15 PM *** Rune is offended. *** 9:15:19 PM Creed: "I assumed they were speaking of my bloodline, being a tiefling." 9:15:33 PM Creed: "I'm sure Rune would've thought the same in my position." 9:15:55 PM Rune: I think they can shove it up their blessed eyeholes! 9:16:12 PM Josh: Taeral looks very concerned. "I...I don't think so." 9:16:25 PM Creed: "Does it have another meaning behind it?" 9:16:28 PM Quill: What do you know, faceball? 9:16:34 PM Josh: "Nothics don't care about such things, any sentient creature with a brain is fit for them." 9:16:48 PM Josh: "But...if the brain is tainted...that can be very bad." 9:17:05 PM Creed: "Well, I didn't let them into my mind, I never looked into their eye" 9:17:17 PM Josh: Taeral: "You're sure you haven't come across any other magics?" 9:17:28 PM Creed: Creed eyes the rest of the party. 9:17:36 PM Creed: "I'm not sure." 9:17:39 PM Rune: And why are you looking for books so hard? 9:17:58 PM Creed: "An assortment of magics, Taeral." 9:18:07 PM Rune: I'm sure she's not tainted. And now I wish I'd set them on fire. A lot of fire. All the fire. 9:18:25 PM Josh: Taeral: "To be fair, we wouldn't've had the eyes then." 9:18:26 PM Quill: Well, they're dead, then we ripped out their eyes, then we SOLD their eyes. 9:18:37 PM Quill: I think that's pretty thorough. 9:18:40 PM Rune: ... that's true. 9:18:43 PM Josh: Taeral: "Well, it seems we have two options." 9:18:44 PM Creed: "No no it's fine Rune, otherwise the library would've gone down too." 9:19:09 PM Josh: Taeral: "We go back to the Guild and find someone. Or, we alert this Steelfarmer and see what he says." 9:19:19 PM Josh: Taeral: "I'm honestly not sure which is better." 9:19:28 PM Anna: In any case, while this is weird, we're here to help you through the weird. 9:19:34 PM Creed: "I think I know someone." 9:20:08 PM | Edited 9:18:48 PM Josh: Taeral: "At the very least, I'd recommend joining Rune and I for training. Finding a healthy way to eject some of the built up magics may help." 9:21:07 PM Rune: It'll help with the headaches. ... also, willowbark extract. 9:21:20 PM Creed: "What's so important about willowbark?" 9:21:52 PM Josh: Taeral: "Rune, would you like to explain willowbark?" 9:22:34 PM Rune: It's good for headaches. 9:22:58 PM Josh: Taeral: "...well...that's...good enough, I suppose." 9:23:14 PM Rune: Your brain is dealing with a lot of new information and the... paths for the information are developing. It's like how your bones ache when you're growing. 9:23:24 PM Josh: It is at this point you guys probably reach your HQ. 9:23:45 PM Rune: ... it's puberty for your brain and it doesn't feel good. ... and you might set people on fire a little bit sometimes. 9:24:03 PM Josh: Taeral: "It'd be best if we can avoid that." 9:24:07 PM Quill: Brains grow up so fast, don't they. 9:24:24 PM Creed: "Well, I would prefer it if I didn't electrocute my team mates" 9:24:36 PM Rune: Or zap them. You might have an affinity for zapping. 9:24:43 PM Anna: I can scrounge up some chamomile, if you want. I have some growing on a nice rooftop on Water Street. 9:25:10 PM Josh: Ok, so, I assume you all get out at this point. And, as you enter your HQ, you find...TARP! Tarp everywhere! 9:25:12 PM Creed: "Oh and speaking of the Witch Hunters, they have something I need. So this might help." 9:25:30 PM | Edited 9:24:18 PM Josh: You also hear hammering coming from inside one of the cells. 9:25:37 PM Rune: ... you should probably join the guild, though. 9:25:44 PM Hank: Did we just leave the carriage in the street? 9:25:47 PM Creed: "I was planning on that, don't fret." 9:25:57 PM Quill: ((I thought we took the carriage back.)) 9:26:01 PM Creed: (( we did )) 9:26:06 PM Anna: I ascertain that the construction has commenced. 9:26:14 PM Josh: ((There's a couple places you can tie the horses up)) 9:26:31 PM Hank: (Ok) 9:27:02 PM Rune: ((I'm sure there's a secured bay for transportation, given it's a prison and all. Maybe even a yard.)) 9:27:16 PM Rune: ((Y'all have been to prisons, right?)) 9:27:23 PM Rune: ((... or maybe I'm the only one.)) 9:27:31 PM Creed: (( not personally but I've seen enough pictures to know )) 9:27:32 PM Quill: ((Only when I was a kid.)) 9:27:35 PM Creed: (( and movies )) 9:27:43 PM Anna: I'm just glad I didn't start migrating plants to the rooftop, yet. 9:28:03 PM Josh: ((There's a post round back, I'd say. Room to park, certainly.)) 9:28:41 PM Josh: As you guys pass, you do see a very beefy half-elven woman that Rune and Hank recognize as Hilda, the forger who ran the shop below Torra. 9:28:55 PM Rune: ((Oh, I've been there a few times. Nice big yard, so much barbed wire. Jail had less space but its yard was on the roof.)) 9:29:04 PM *** Rune waves. *** 9:29:27 PM *** Anna also waves, somewhat stiffly. *** 9:29:31 PM Josh: Hilda waves back. "Hey." 9:29:40 PM Rune: Hi, Hilda. How is it proceeding? 9:29:40 PM Rune: ((Blacksmith! A forger is something totes different. :) )) 9:29:58 PM Josh: ((My mistake)) 9:30:32 PM Josh: Hilda: "Slowly. Had to put in some braces afore I can move your wall. Started taking down that one down there, though." 9:31:08 PM Josh: Hilda points at Hank and Anna "You two. Can you hold this up a sec?" 9:31:31 PM Hank: sure 9:31:49 PM Anna: Hopefully. 9:32:02 PM Josh: Both of you roll me STR checks. 9:33:01 PM *** Quill pokes around HQ! *** 9:33:39 PM Josh: Ok. So, between the two of you, you manage to keep the wall up pretty easy. Anna actually has no trouble at all. She can do it one handed. Hank, though...he may not be sleeping on his back so easily tonight. 9:33:48 PM *** Rune watches the muscle show. *** 9:34:15 PM Rune: You're going to need willow extract too. 9:34:55 PM Hank: Do you have some kind of sponsorship deal? 9:35:06 PM Josh: With her shoulder free of holding the wall up, Hilda begins hammering in these small, metal rods up where the wall meets the ceiling. 9:35:24 PM Rune: No. 9:35:31 PM Rune: We could do massages instead. 9:35:37 PM Josh: Hilda: "Torra asks me to help out and I do. Best to keep her happy, I think." 9:35:44 PM Rune: ((Willow bark is aspirin!)) 9:35:48 PM Josh: Hilda: "Also why I eat her meals." 9:36:03 PM Josh: Hilda: "...by the way, she's cooking. Just a warning." 9:36:27 PM Rune: Here? 9:37:02 PM Anna: Hey, anything's better than an empty stomach. 9:37:54 PM Josh: As you say that, you smell the faint smell of cooked vegetables come wafting from the kitchen. 9:38:53 PM Rune: ... I wonder if she'll share. We can pay for it. 9:39:24 PM Josh: Hilda: "I think she was planning on it. You guys got a whole lot of fruit and stuff from that gnome guy when he came to let us in." 9:39:56 PM *** Rune blinks. *** 9:39:59 PM Rune: Oh, good. 9:40:14 PM Josh: Hilda: "...he didn't tell ya that?" 9:41:05 PM Josh: Hilda finishes up. "You two can let go now." 9:41:20 PM Anna: Alright. 9:41:24 PM Josh: That should keep this ceiling up when we move this. 9:41:26 PM Hank: ok 9:42:04 PM Rune: He didn't tell us that. 9:42:32 PM Hank: He said there was a surprise 9:42:59 PM Josh: Hilda: "Guess that was it. Kitchen's full of it. Looked real fresh, too." 9:43:06 PM Creed: "I figured the surprise was the basement." 9:43:43 PM Hank: He was also here for oat and jerky breakfast maybe he thought we couldn't buy food right 9:44:14 PM Anna: Well, we already know about that one. 9:44:47 PM Josh: Hilda: "Might've just been being nice." 9:45:53 PM Rune: I'd be concerned if he were just being nice. 9:46:00 PM Creed: Creed will be heading to her room. 9:46:12 PM Josh: ((Ok)) 9:46:48 PM Rune: I'll hit the apothecary's tomorrow. 9:48:24 PM Josh: Hilda leans in to whisper to the three of you. "Hey, so...I don't want to offend anyone but...the other guy, the drow. ...You guys know him well?" 9:48:56 PM Rune: Nope. Why? 9:48:58 PM Anna: He's been alright, so far. 9:50:05 PM Josh: Hilda: "Just...probably nothing...Just reminds me of someone." 9:51:47 PM Josh: Torra and Quill come out to meet you all. "Well, hello again. I have some stew ready for all who want it." 9:52:10 PM Rune: What's in it? 9:52:22 PM Quill: William sent over a bunch of fresh vegetables. 9:52:33 PM Josh: Torra: "Some vegetables, water, salt." 9:52:39 PM Rune: No meat? 9:53:07 PM Josh: Torra: "Not that we saw. Plenty of lettuce, apples, pears, watermelon, all sorts of plants, really." 9:53:21 PM Josh: Torra: "But I made do." 9:53:45 PM Josh: Torra: "It's a specialty from home, got the potatoes nice and hard for everyone." 9:54:01 PM Rune: Good. As long as it's not cat. 9:54:02 PM Quill: It is truly food designed to build character. 9:54:16 PM Josh: Torra: "Just like my mother would say." 9:54:36 PM Josh: Ok, so, if no one has anything more they wanna do, I am willing to skip on ahead. 9:55:18 PM Quill: ((I got nothing else on my plate.)) 9:55:21 PM *** Rune will study tonight with Taeral if he wants. And probably rearrange all the food, because she's annoying like that. *** 9:55:50 PM Josh: Ok, Rune, can you roll me an Arcana check please. 9:56:53 PM *** Anna will attempt to be sociable, but eventually slink back to her room. the one closest to the basement. *** 9:57:29 PM Creed: Creed will join Rune 9:57:41 PM Josh: Ok, Creed, you roll for me too. 9:58:00 PM Creed: (( 4, lol )) 9:58:21 PM *** Quill will play his lute a bit for whoever's around. He asks Torra a bunch of questions about dwarf stories. *** 10:00:35 PM *** Rune likes the luting, also any pillaging. *** 10:00:57 PM Quill: ((HAH.)) 10:01:12 PM Creed: (( I see what you did there )) 10:09:30 PM Josh: So, you all go off to prepare things, talk, sleep, enjoy your evening after a very...strength building meal. 10:10:17 PM Quill: ((Jaw-strengthening!)) 10:10:30 PM Creed: (( healthy for gums! )) 10:11:19 PM Josh: Dwarves tend to like meals that require a lot of chewing. 10:11:31 PM *** Anna actually has to break it up into little bits and stick it down a tube behind her faceplate. Perhaps that's why she usually eats alone. *** 10:14:23 PM *** Quill uses Minor Illusion to improve the taste of foods he eats. *** 10:15:15 PM Josh: It surprisingly works for the taste, but not the texture so much. You can't change physical properties, only how they're perceived, sadly. 10:15:37 PM Quill: ((Yep, I know.)) 10:15:58 PM Quill: ((So it tastes like extremely chewy chocolate cake.)) 10:19:53 PM Josh: ((Basically, yeah)) 10:20:21 PM Josh: Eventually, Hilda and Torra go home. Leaving two of the empty cells with no wall between them now. 10:20:53 PM Quill: ((How many individual rooms are there now?)) 10:21:57 PM Josh: Seven 10:22:14 PM *** Quill will claim one then. *** 10:22:43 PM *** Anna will stick to one of the smaller rooms. *** 10:22:45 PM Rune: ((There were however many of us there are, plus two.)) 10:22:50 PM *** Creed claims another *** 10:23:55 PM Hank: Can I talk to Taeral for a minute? 10:24:20 PM Josh: You can try. He'd be in Rune's room. 10:24:47 PM Hank: I will knock on Rune's door 10:26:01 PM *** Rune opens the door. *** 10:26:07 PM Rune: I was going to tell you we were all naked. 10:26:13 PM Rune: But then I realized that wound sound weird. 10:26:19 PM Creed: "And very inaccurate." 10:26:20 PM Josh: Taeral blushes. 10:26:31 PM Rune: Taeral is naked. 10:26:36 PM Creed: "He's always naked." 10:26:38 PM *** Rune shrugs. *** 10:26:57 PM Josh: Taeral: "I am not! I...well...my soul is clothed." 10:27:12 PM Rune: Souls don't need clothing. 10:27:24 PM Josh: Taeral: "Mine does." 10:27:25 PM Rune: You're lucky, I can't just go around without any clothes on. 10:27:30 PM Rune: People would get upset. 10:27:44 PM Creed: "Are heads usually naked on their own?" 10:28:09 PM Hank: I would like Taeral to take a look at something for me if possible 10:28:26 PM Rune: Is it naked? 10:28:30 PM Josh: Taeral: "If it gets me out of this conversation, please do." 10:29:48 PM Hank: It is my fathers journal but it suddenly started to freeze up on me. 10:30:02 PM Rune: ... freeze up? 10:31:05 PM Hank: I hold the journal in front of Taeral's orb 10:31:37 PM Josh: The journal is not almost glowing a frosty blue all over it. Taeral looks at it. "Well...that's...um...that's a thing, yes." 10:33:16 PM Hank: Also if anyone knows what language it is written in that would be useful 10:33:34 PM Josh: What languages do you two speak? 10:33:34 PM Creed: Creed will check it out. 10:34:08 PM Creed: (( common, infernal, thieves cant, and mystery language )) 10:34:24 PM Josh: ((Nope, you got nothing)) 10:34:34 PM Creed: Creed shrugs. 10:34:47 PM | Edited 10:33:29 PM Josh: ((And neither does Rune)) 10:35:01 PM *** Anna will also take a look at it, if someone brings it up within earshot. *** 10:35:32 PM Rune: ((Common and Infernal.)) 10:35:40 PM Josh: ((Unless you are out in the main area, you are not there)) 10:35:42 PM Rune: ((Also, how did you guys get extra languages, I'm green with envy.)) 10:35:57 PM Josh: ((Rogues)) 10:35:59 PM Creed: (( Story!~ )) 10:36:27 PM Quill: ((You can also get languages from certain backgrounds and classes.)) 10:36:35 PM *** Anna will be out there, at some point. *** 10:36:59 PM Anna: druidic 10:37:00 PM Hank: and no clue into books that suddenly start to freeze? 10:37:12 PM Rune: Maybe you're magic too. 10:37:21 PM Rune: Do you have a headache? A brainfreeze? 10:37:33 PM Josh: Anna comes out and takes a look at the book. ...She also can't read it. 10:37:51 PM Creed: "You know, maybe someone at the mage guild knows the language, or William." 10:38:29 PM Hank: does Taeral know the language? 10:38:31 PM Anna: It's not Celestial runes. Did your father have his own shorthand or something? 10:39:01 PM Hank: I never knew him 10:39:16 PM Anna: Ah. Sorry. 10:39:31 PM Josh: Taeral: "I have never seen this script in my life." 10:39:48 PM *** Rune casts a spell on it. *** 10:40:06 PM Josh: What spell? 10:41:04 PM Josh: The book starts to thaw and return to normal. 10:43:37 PM Rune: "Still cannot find fruit to my liking. This land's less in tune than I had anticipated. Beginning to wonder what the price of my safety will be, and if it's truly worth it." 10:44:23 PM Rune: Where was he from? 10:44:31 PM Rune: And what species? You look human to me. 10:45:28 PM Creed: "I think that's more of a conversation left for private." 10:46:06 PM Rune: I don't. But everybody can see I'm mostly devil. 10:46:06 PM Hank: Don’t know anything about him and I am Half-orc from my mother thank you very much. 10:46:26 PM Rune: Oh, no wonder you have so many muscles, then. 10:46:41 PM Rune: It must be nice when you bring groceries home. 10:46:55 PM Rune: I always have to use a spell. 10:46:55 PM Creed: "And everyone can see that I'm mostly devil as well, but revealing that a human isn't what they say they are is a pretty big deal." 10:48:44 PM Rune: What's your mother's name? 10:49:12 PM Hank: Murob 10:49:23 PM Rune: I don't know why. "Pureblood" is just another way of saying "inbred." That's how you get calves with two heads and pigeons. 10:50:09 PM Creed: "Keeps the power stronger in the family as well." 10:50:12 PM Rune: He writes that it's not all bad, he hasn't felt sun like this for a long time. And he's very sweet about your mother. 10:50:48 PM Rune: Yes, but you tend to get people on both ends of the spectrum. Genius people and people with an extra tail or bleeding sickness, things like that. 10:51:00 PM Rune: I mean, one tail is really all you need. 10:51:24 PM Creed: "Might help you keep your balance, from time to time." 10:51:32 PM Rune: ... do you want me to write you out a translation? 10:51:33 PM Creed: "Twice the amount of things to grab." 10:51:59 PM Rune: That's true. But think of the tailoring bills. 10:52:26 PM Rune: And things are never made to fit quite right if the tailor hasn't got a tail themselves. 10:52:36 PM Creed: "Adding a bigger hole for your second tail wouldn't cost more." 10:53:02 PM Rune: That's a good point. 10:53:10 PM Hank: Any explanation for why it suddenly froze up? 10:53:20 PM Rune: Not yet. Turn the page, would you? 10:55:06 PM Hank: (I turn the page) 10:55:10 PM Anna: I had similar issues, awhile back. Generally any nonstandard appendages make for a hard time finding clothes. 10:55:22 PM Anna: They fell off awhile after the leprosy hit, so I don't have to worry about that anymore, at least 10:56:20 PM Rune: Skin diseases are the worst. 10:56:59 PM Rune: Does the name "Auril" sound familiar? 10:57:17 PM Josh: Everyone roll History. 10:57:33 PM Creed: (( 16 )) 10:57:44 PM Josh: ((Jeez, Nilani)) 10:57:49 PM Creed: (( lmao )) 10:57:54 PM Anna: yeesh. 23 10:57:56 PM Creed: (( anna is the history expert after all )) 11:01:21 PM Quill: ((ALL OF TIME AND SPACE IS HERS TO KNOW)) 11:03:37 PM Anna: Auril. That is the name of a fey. Not just any fey, but the ruler of the winter court. She is one of the four children of Oberon and Titania, and is portrayed rather unfavorably, as a demigoddess of darkness and cold. 11:04:12 PM Anna: Not much is known of her, otherwise. 11:04:33 PM | Edited 11:03:15 PM Creed: "So Hank is part fey, then?" 11:04:46 PM Hank: and she got mentioned in the journal? 11:04:59 PM Rune: It's just a reference, I don't know that it means that. 11:05:17 PM Rune: I think I should write the translation out, Hank, so that you can have it. 11:05:35 PM Hank: I agree 11:05:59 PM Rune: I need paper and a pen and ink and Hank, you have to stay and turn the pages for me in case it's tuned to you. 11:06:55 PM Hank: Ok thats fine with me 11:07:18 PM Rune: Everybody else, go away. And fetch Quill to see if he can read this. 11:07:51 PM Creed: "Rune, don't forget. Tomorrow." 11:08:06 PM Rune: Right. 11:08:35 PM Anna: ...alright. 11:08:42 PM *** Anna goes off to do whatever Anna does. ***